Misunderstood
by nightmareking
Summary: Bad Boy AU, going to abandon the other one, rated for reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with another…new…story, I guess you can say. This is a bad boy AU, and I know I've got one in the making already but…I'm going to try a different approach here. This one is AU, like completely AU. No Mewni, no magic and whatever else was found in the SVTFOE universe. Rated for future chapters, almost every character is going to be OOC also expect bashing of some sort towards…almost everyone? I guess. I'm just going to get started as to not ruin the entire story. Enjoy.**

Rafael and Angie Diaz watched as a black SUV pulled up to the house directly across the street from theirs with a moving van close behind it. The doors to the SUV opened and a short, balding man with a long blond beard, a tall woman with light bluish hair and a teenage girl with blonde hair stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the house as several movers climbed out of the van and proceed to unload it. The two looked at each other before they began walking towards the family of three, "Hello," Angie called out and the three looked back, slightly stunned, "My name is Angie Diaz and this is my husband Rafael and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood,"

"A pleasure to meet you," the woman replied, "My name is Moon Butterfly, and this is my husband River and our daughter, Star,"

The two looked at the teenage girl and she slightly smiled as she slightly bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz,"

Their eyes widened as River cleared his throat, "Indeed, but if you'll excuse us, we have some unpacking to do and…I say, is that your house decorated with cacti?" confused, the two silently nodded, "Well there appears to be a hooligan trying to break in,"

The two looked back and saw a teenage boy with messy brown hair opening the front door. Angie took a deep breath and shook her head, "That's our…son," the family looked at her as Angie inhaled slowly, "Marco!" the boy stopped and looked back, an annoyed look could visibly been seen crossing his face, "Get over here and meet our new neighbors!" groaning, he slammed the door and walked over to them.

Stopping a few feet away from them, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I didn't get into any fights today, so what the hell do you want?" the Butterfly family stared at him in shock, "Well? What so important that you actually called me an-"

"That's enough young man," his father snapped, waving his finger in his son's face, "We are trying to be polite and introduce ourselves to the new neighbors and-"

"Oh, fucking great!" he snapped and everyone stared at him with wide eyes, "More people you can lie to, just what we needed!" turning around, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away, "Whatever. I'll be in my room, not that you two actually care," the five watched as he opened the door to the house and stepped inside before slamming the door closed.

Angie sighed and shook her head as she mumbled under her breath, "What are we going to do with that boy?" she looked back at her new neighbors and slightly smiled, "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse our son. He's…a delinquent, but not everyone in this neighborhood is like that. We're all very decent people,"

"We're sure," Moon hummed and stared at the house across the street, "Not to intrude or anything, but this seems to have been going one for quite some time. Is everything okay?"

Angie frowned and shook her head, "This has been going on for over a year now. He's sent a poor boy to the hospital last year over something childish and ever since then he's been getting into fights at school and arguing with us whenever he was home,"

"Oh my," Moon's eyes widened, "Well, please keep him away from our daughter. We don't want him influencing her,"

"Of course," Angie smiled and shook her head again, "It seems like your daughter is a proper young lady,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Diaz," Star slightly smiled, "But my father is right, we must get started unpacking, so please excuse us," the two slightly nodded before they turned and walked back to the house as the family turned and walked towards their new home.

Marco sat on his bed, his puppy, a Labrador named Cerberus beside him sleeping as he tossed a tennis ball against the far wall. Looking down at the sleeping puppy, he groaned and laid back, "You know Cerberus, you're the only one I can talk to in this world, and the sad thing is you're a dog. I try to talk to other people, and they see what I did to that four-eyed freak last and they turn and walk away,"

Hearing the door open, he sat up and narrowed his eyes at his parents, "What? You can't possibly be here to check on me, so what in the hell do you-"

"Our new neighbors want you to stay away from their daughter and you're going to listen," Angie answered and Marco growled under his breath before looking away in anger, "You're not going to corrupt that sweet girl an-"

"Yeah, whatever," Marco stood up and walked over to the door as his parents slowly backed out of the room, "She looks too much like a good girl, and people like that make me sick to my stomach, so I'll avoid her, just keep her away from me," before his parents could reply, he shut the door and locked it before walking back to his bed.

Falling onto the bed, the mattress shook, causing the puppy to jump up and looked at Marco as he reached over and patted his head, "Sorry Cerberus, mom and dad are being…well, mom and dad. We have new neighbors and they don't want me anywhere near their daughter, not that I'll waste a minute with her. She seems like a…good person and people like that sicken me," Cerberus climbed onto Marco's lap and Marco began scratching him behind his right ear.

Star sat on her bed and looked out the window of her room and stared at the Diaz house, a small frown painted across her lips, "There are two sides to every story, but what is his?" taking a deep, she shook her head as she laid down and slowly closed her eyes, "I shouldn't worry about it right now. I have school in the morning and my parents wouldn't like it if I stayed up all night worrying about him," turning on her side, facing away from the window, Star took a deep breath before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Here's the first chapter. Things will be picking up in the next one, promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xzbro: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Radpoison101: Thanks.**

**Guest: Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and her mother walked out of the house and over to the SUV and saw Marco stepping out of the house across the street and began running down the street, "That boy," Moon scuffed and shook her head before looking at her daughter, "Star, your father and I want you to stay way from that hooligan and-"

"I know, mother, and you have nothing to worry about. I will stay away from him," Moon hummed and nodded before the two of them climbed into the vehicle.

Marco walked through the gates of the school and looked around with narrowed eyes as other students glared daggers at him. He continued to walk towards the school when a familiar black SUV pulled into the parking lot beside the school, "No, no, no!" his eyes widened when he saw Moon and Star climbing out of the vehicle, "Fucking hell!" everyone looked at him as he glared at the two, "So not only are we neighbors, but she's going to go here too!" Moon narrowed her eyes as Star frowned before Marco turned and walked into the school in anger.

Moon and Star stood in the principal's office as the principal looked over Star's transcript. Looking up, the short, round man sighed and slightly smiled, "Well Miss Butterfly, I don't see any problems in your grades. Welcome to Echo Creek Academy,"

"Thank you, Principal Skeeves," Star faintly smiled.

Moon smiled at her daughter before looking back at the man in front of them, "I would like her to have someone show her around for the remainder of the week." The principal looked up in confusion as Moon shook her head, "Our family has just moved into town and I know that there is at least one troublemaker in your school and I would like for her to have a guide," the principal hummed and nodded before picking up the phone and dialed a number.

While the principal talked, Moon looked at Star and slightly frowned, "Star, I have to get to work, but your father and I will see you when you get home,"

"Okay mother. Have a good day," Moon slightly smiled and nodded before she turned and waked out of the office.

The students sat at their desks when the teacher looked up and hissed, "Diaz!" everyone looked to the back of the class and Marco narrowed his eyes at the middle-aged woman, "Go to the principal's office,"

"Go to the…are you out of your fucking mind, you old bat? I didn't do a damn thing today and-"

"Calling the teacher an old bat and that little show in the courtyard this morning," a dark-skinned teen with glasses spoke and Marco looked at him, a look of hatred crossing his face, "I was just-"

"Asking to get your ass kicked?" Marco stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Remember how I nearly sent you to the hospital last year, Alfonzo? Do you remember that, you four-eyed freak?"

"Enough!" the teacher snapped and everyone looked up, "Diaz, to the principal's office, now!" Marco growled as he turned and walked out of the classroom and slammed the door shut in anger.

Star stood in the principal's office in confusion before the door opened and she looked back, only to be surprised when she saw Marco stepping into the office. Marco ignored the blonde girl and walked over to the principal and slammed his hands on the surface of the desk, "What do you want? I've done nothing wrong and-"

"A guilty conscious?" the short man leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "You're not here because of something you've done, but something you'll be doing," Marco arched a brow as the principal gestured to Star, "Now, this is our new student, St-"

"We know each other," Marco looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as he hissed through his teeth, "We're neighbors, but why in the hell are you introducing us? Her parents want me to stay as far away from her as possible and you know what, this might be the only time I listen to someone. She seems to be too far of a goody two-shoes and people like that make me physically ill," he turned and began walking away, "Welcome to the jungle, baby,"

"If you refuse to show her around our fine school, I'll be forced to give you detention," Marco smirked and began laughing, "And what's so funny?"

Marco looked back and shook his head, "Detention? That's the best you can come up with. Not really a threat if you think about it," Marco stretched before turning and began walking towards the door again, "Tell you want, when you learn how to make a threat, give me a call, if all you can do are empty threats, call someone else,"

Reaching for the knob, Skeeves spoke once again, "I'll tell you what, Mr. Diaz, if you show our new student around for the rest of the week, I'll expunge your suspensions from your record," Marco stopped and looked over his shoulder, "All you have to do is keep her out of trouble and those suspensions are as good as gone,'

"That won't do anything…get rid of the detentions too and then we'll talk," the air in the office grew still before Marco looked at Star and shook his head, "Well let's go blondie! I don't got all day!"

Star slightly jumped before she followed Marco out of the office and Marco slammed the door shut as Skeeves sighed and shook his head, "Maybe spending some time with someone of her nature will do the boy some good,"

The two walked down the hall, Star hanging her head as Marco shoved his hands in his pocket. Star looked up and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to bother you, Marco, but my parents insisted that I'd stay-"

"Stay away from me, I know, but if it means pissing people off, why the hell should I care?" Marco stopped and looked back as Star frowned, "I don't care what your parents say, I don't care what that foolish old man says, and I sure as hell don't give a damn what my parents say, because at the end of the day, when you lay your head on your pillow, the only one that should matter is yourself,"

"Yourself…I'm sorry, Marco, but what are you trying to say?" Marco groaned and shook his head before he turned and began walking away, "Marco, wait up," Star followed him down the hall.

The two sat in class, other students staring at them. Some in disgust and others in shock. Star looked around and frowned before looking back at Marco, "Marco, their gazes are making me uncomfortable. Is there something on my face?"

"No, they're just surprised that I'm actually spending time with someone," Marco looked up and hissed through his teeth, "Pay attention to your work, you worthless assholes, or I'll give you a free trip to the hospital!" the gazes continued and Marco stood up in a hurry, "Are you people hard of hearing! I said turn around and pay attention to your own work!" hearing a faint chuckle, Marco looked towards an overweight teen and narrowed his eyes, "Say something, Ferguson! Go on, say something!" everyone looked at him as Ferguson stood up, "Well? What do you have to say, fat ass!"

"If you must know, we're wondering why such a cute girl is with someone like-"

"That's enough!" everyone looked up as the teacher stood up and stared at the students, "I will not be having this senseless arguing in my class. Everyone pay attention to your own work! I don't want to hear another peep from any of you!" Marco and Ferguson sat down as everyone paid attention to their work again.

Star looked up at Marco and slightly frowned before looking down at her work and silently wrote.

**Second chapter and things are going to be falling into place soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Radpoison101: Thanks.**

**Fallenstreet01: Good to know and keep reading.**

**Lookingforentertainment: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Rain poured down in sheets and thunder roared and students hurried out of the school and ran down the street. Star and Marco stood outside of the door of the school and watched as the rain poured down from the darkened sky. Star slightly frowned as she hugged her books close to her, "Here," she looked up and saw Marco handing his phone to her, "Call your folks and have them pick you up,"

"I have my own phone, but thank you, Marco," Star reached in her purse and took her phone and dialed a number.

Putting her phone away, Star frowned and shook her head, "My father will be here soon to pick me up, but I'm sorry, Marco, but mother and father made it clear that they will not take you home,"

"Heh, even if we live on the same damn street," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever, I could use the exercise anyways," Star's eyes widened as Marco began walking away.

Before Marco stepped into the storm, he felt a hand tug on his sleeve and he looked back with narrowed eyes, "Look girly, your old man is going to be here to pick you up, and since they won't bother to offer me a ride, I should get going before-" before he could finish, Star looked up with tears in her now wide eyes, "What? Are you afraid of thunderstorms or something?"

"I have a terrible case of astraphobia. I've had it ever since I was little," Star hung her head as Marco glared at her with narrowed eyes, "My parents always comforted me during late night thunderstorms, but it will only help slightly," Marco scuffed and looked away, "I'm sorry, Marco, I know you want to get home, but when I was little, I was staying with my grandparents and there was a terrible thunderstorm and it caused the tree in their yard to crash through the house. No one was hurt, thankfully, but I never got over that incident an-"

"I'm not going to stay with you until your old man gets here and then have to walk in this mess. I might as well start running now an-" Star's eyes widened as a deep frown painted across her lips and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Whatever…I'll stay until your old man gets here and then I'm leaving,"

"Marco?"

"It keeps me away from my parents for a while longer, but the downside is I won't be able to fee Cerberus until I get home," Star looked at him in confusion, "Cerberus is my puppy, and he's the only one I can relate to in this cold, unforgiven world a-"

"I was going to suggest that you call your parents," Marco growled and turned his back towards her, "Surely they won't allow their only son to walk home in this storm and-"

"That's fucking rich!" Marco snapped as he looked back, "Last winter, I got caught in a bad blizzard, normally I'd push through it and continue to walk home, but I was getting cold and it was getting dark, so I tried to call my folks, and you know what my old lady said? She said that she and pops didn't care and that if I managed to walk in the cold, a little snow shouldn't stop me," Star's eyes widened as Marco sighed and looked up to see the familiar SUV pull up in front of the school, "It looks like your old man is here, girly…I'll see you whenever," the two began walking out of the school.

Stepping outside, Marco turned and began walking along the side of the school as Star looked at him and frowned, "Marco?" before she could continue, Marco took his hoodie off and tossed it at the blonde girl, "Marco, what do you think you're doing? Won't you get sick?"

"Look blondie, I'm not one to give anyone my hoodie for whatever reason, but your old man will most likely tell my folks that I walked away and allowed you to shiver, and I'm not going to get in trouble because of you or anyone," Marco looked back with narrowed eyes, "Just wash and return it to me tomorrow and we won't have a problem," Star slowly nodded before slipping the hoodie on and Marco began running down the side of the school as Star ran towards the SUV parked out front of the school.

Star sat in the passenger seat and watched as rain slid down the window, a lost look crossing her face, "Star," her head snapped back as she looked at her father in confusion, "Your mother and I have told you stay away from that boy. Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you or-"

"Not at all, father, Marco is my guide," River looked at his daughter in confusion as Star shook her head, "Mother told Principal Skeeves that it might be a good idea to have someone show me around the school for the week and Principal Skeeves called on Marco. Both Marco and I tried to explain to him that you and mother wanted me to stay away from Marco, but he insisted that Marco will be the one to show me around school,"

"I see, and why are you wearing the boy's coat?"

Star frowned as she took a deep breath and shook her head, "Marco didn't want you and mother to tell his parents that he walked away and left me cold, so he gave me this and asked me to wash and return it tomorrow," River hummed and nodded before the car ride fell silent.

Marco soaked with rainwater, stepped into the house and saw his parents sitting on the couch, watching TV. Slamming the door shut, the two adults looked up with narrowed eyes and Angie spoke, "Do you have to be so loud? And watch where you're going, I just mopped in here an-"

"Hi Marco, you look a little wet, why didn't you call? Oh, I don't know, maybe because my parents are fucking assholes!" the two continued to stare at their son and Marco shook his head, "And before you say anything, that old bat and that dwarf of a man across the street weren't going to give me a ride, even though we live on the same damn street!"

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, you watch-"

"Watch what, old man!" Marco hissed and narrowed his eyes, "I can't wait until I turn eighteen because I am so looking forward to moving and…I'm going to be honest, whenever I have kids, I don't want you two anywhere near them. I don't want you poisoning my kids or hating them because of me!" Marco turned and ran up the stairs as his parents yelled up after him.

Marco walked into his room as Cerberus jumped off the bed and ran over him and barked, "Hey Cerberus, I'll be out in a minute to feed you, okay boy?" Cerberus continued to bark as Marco grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before walking out of the room again.

Star sat in the living room with her parents as she stared down at the hoodie Marco had given her, "You best return that to that boy tomorrow," her mother said and Star looked up, "We wouldn't want to spark an argument with that delinquent now, would we?"

"No mother, you're right," Star looked down at the hoodie once again before looking up at the house across the street as the rain continued to pour from the sky and lightning flashed and thunder roared, causing the blonde to flinch and tightly hug the hoodie close to her, "I'll return it to him tomorrow before school starts," her parents nodded before they sat in silence, not noticing the frown painted across their daughter's lips.

**I was going to try and get growing, light of the moon, out of the dark or call of the wild out before this, but something happened that…that I'm not too proud of. But for now, as always, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Yes they are.**

**Fallenstreet01: I guess it was. Yeah, the reasoning for their actions will come to light in either the next chapter or the following chapter…or maybe even this chapter, considering how long it's been bothering me.**

**Animelove22: Good to know, and you're welcome.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter and I'm going to add a time-skip for this one.**

Star sat on the porch, enjoying the warm, Saturday afternoon when she looked down the street to see a badly beaten Marco limping down the street. She slightly frowned before standing up and walked off the porch and over towards the rough looking teen. Stopping in front of Marco, the two looked at each other before Marco narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "What is it, girly? It's Saturday and you know the layout of the school, so why are you walking up to me on our day off an-"

"You're injured,"

"Thanks for the information, Einstein, I would've never known I was hurt if you hadn't had told me," Star slightly frowned as Marco began limping past her, "It's nothing, just had a run-in with the football team, the entire cheer squad and a few other losers, but I should be fine after-"

"Let me help you, Marco," Marco looked back, a shocked expression crossing his face as Star stepped closer to him, "My parents aren't due back home for at least another hour, and it appears that you could use the help," Marco growled as he narrowed his eyes and looked away before Star took him by the hand, "Come Marco, it wouldn't be right if I ignored your injuries like this," Marco got ready to argue as Star began pulling him towards the house.

The two sat in the living room as Star cleaned and dressed Marco cuts, happily humming to herself, "Hey girly," Star looked up in confusion as Marco glared down at her, 'Two things. Won't your folks yell at you if they find out that you're helping me?"

Star inhaled slowly before looking back down and continued to clean Marco's cuts, "Yes, they will most likely be disappointed that I've disobeyed them, but they will be pleased to hear I did it to help you in a time of need,"

"Damnit, way to make me sound like a chump, girly…anyway…why are you like this?" Star looked back up again in confusion and Marco shook his head, "No normal person is this polite. I've been yelling at you, calling you names and a whole bunch of shit all week and you still act this way."

Star frowned as she shook her head, "It's nothing bad, really. Mother and father sent me to a reform school for girls a few years ago and they've taught me manners and respect," Marco groaned and shook his head before looking away, "Now, may I ask you a question?" Marco hummed and looked down at her again, "Why do you act like this? As you said, no normal person is this polite, but at the same time, it could be said about you. No normal person is this rough, no matter how they were brought up, they have a little decency in-"

"Not me," Marco sighed and shook his head before he hung his head, "I could care less about humanity. The world could end tomorrow and I'd probably spend my final hours breaking every rule I can think of,"

"But why?" Star persuaded, "Marco, we're neighbors and classmates and I would like to know why you're acting like this." Marco frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Marco?"

"Look girly, if I tell you, chances are your folks will be home before I finish it and you'll probably get in trouble," Marco looked up and shook his head, "I'd say I'll lie to them and say I forced you to let me in, but chances are they'll ask you, and knowing you, you won't lie and-"

"Marco,"

Marco groaned and looked away, "Whatever. It's not like you'll believe me anyways…it started a little over a year when Jackie had asked me out," Star looked up from what she was doing and listened, "At first, I was excited because I had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, so I said yes. For a while, most of our dates consisted of studying for an upcoming test that we would have that week, but I never did question it, or the fact that I'd barely get a half hug from her because…if I had a guess, I'd say we were still getting used to the whole dating bullshit,"

Marco paused and Star frowned when she saw Marco's usual hardened expression softened and a frown formed across his lips, "Marco? If you want, we can-"

"What? Uh…right…anyway, a few months have gone by and she wasn't in school one day, rumors had it that she had the flu, Alfonzo was also out that day, but I didn't give a damn about the four-eyed freak. All I could do all day was wonder if Jackie was all right or not until the final ball rang. Before I went home, I decided to stop by the store and pick Jackie up a stuffed bear and surprise her with it,"

"That was sweet of you. Your girlfriend was feeling ill an-"

"She wasn't sick!" Marco tightened his fists and Star flinched at the tone in his voice, "I got to her house and used the spare key her parents kept in the mailbox to get in. Entering the house, I heard faint moaning coming from up in Jackie's room. With that fucking bear in my hands, I slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to Jackie's room,"

Marco sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling and Star frowned at the sight of tears forming behind his eyes, "I opened the door to her room and found her and the four-eyed freak in bed, completely naked and fucking each other's brains out. The two looked up and their faces went pale. I asked what in the hell was going on and Jackie said, without any feeling, that I was a goddamn fool for thinking that she would date someone like me,"

"Someone like-"

"I used to be cautious about everything before that day," Marco looked at Star, allowing a few tears to fall freely, "She told me that she just needed to improve her grades and since I was a straight A student, she figured I was her best bet and that's when I saw red. I snapped and started beating the living hell out of the four-eyed freak before looking at Jackie and threw the key at her, narrowly missing her eye and I regret that, not throwing the key at her, but my lack accuracy. I called them both a few names before I left in a hurry, the stupid bear still in my hands."

Star frowned and shook her head, "But your parents…surely they'd be there fo-"

"They were there alright, but not to offer any fucking support!" Marco hissed and Star continued to listen, "As it turns out, they knew about Jackie's stupid game since November, and they confronted her and her parents about it. Her parents were concerned about her grades, which I'm fucking calling bullshit on, but who the fuck cares? Anyway, my parents told her parents about everything and said that they were going to tell me,"

"See Marco, I knew your parents loved you, but why wouldn't they tell you? Did something happened that changed their-"

"Oh yeah, something happened alright, but it wasn't good," Marco stood up before Star pulled him back down, causing him to wince in pain as she continued to clean up his wounds, "And this part really pisses me off because parents, as far as I can fucking tell, are meant to be there for their kids when they needed them, but mine…mine are just assholes,"

Star looked up and saw more tears falling down Marco's face as he continued to speak and fight the tears that continued to fall, "They were bribed. Jackie and her parents offered them a sum amount of money each month to keep their mouths shut and if I were to find out in any way, the payments would end…you'd figure my parents would ignore the damn money, but no, they took it and ignored their only son."

"Marco, you can stop if you like. I think I know what you're saying and-"

"Jackie called her parents, who in turn called mine and they were waiting for me by the door. At first, I thought they were going to be there for me, but then they started yelling, telling me how wrong I was for doing that and how immature I acted."

"But Marco, how can you be sure that they took the money and that Jackie and her parents didn't lie to your parents?" Star questioned, comforted the troubled teen beside her, "Maybe you heard wrong and-"

"I heard my parents talking a few days later and saying that Jackie's parents ended the payments for their silence and they were badmouthing me, harshly too, and that's when I decided to do everything on my own. The world is cold, and full of cruel people, and nothing will ever change that. The only one who should matter is you. Fuck the world and all who inhabit it,"

"Marco-" Marco stood up and dried the tears from his eyes, "Marco, I'm not finished yet. I still need to-"

"Look girly, I should leave before your folks get home and sees me here," looking down, he narrowed his eyes slightly and Star saw the tear marks on his cheeks before he shook his head, "And I didn't cry, do you hear me? If you tell anyone, I'll deny,"

Star frowned and nodded, "Okay Marco, I understand," Marco hummed and began walking away, "Marco-"

"I'll ran out the backdoor so no one sees me leaving," Star stood up and followed Marco into the other room while Star's parents went unnoticed as the two stood in the doorway, stunned as they watched their daughter lead Marco towards the backdoor.

"River,"

"Moon pie?"

The short man looked up at his wife and his eyes widened when he saw the saddened look behind Moon's eyes, "That boy…there was a great deal of pain in his voice when he spoke to Star,"

"Maybe he's trying to manipulate her for-"

"You can't fake that kind of pain, River," Moon frowned as she shook her head, "No matter how good of an actor you may think you are, that kind of pain is genuine. Everything that that boy has said was…was painful to hear…were we too judgmental when we moved here? Could we have taken the time to get to know him and why he was like this?"

River inhaled slowly and looked up in the direction Star and Marco had gone and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know, Moon. He hasn't given us a chance to talk to him without lashing out and cussing up a storm, but if that's what really happened, his behavior could be somewhat understandable," hearing the backdoor open and close, their eyes widened before they saw Star walking back into the living room.

The three stared at each other before Star cleared her throat and smiled at her parents, "Mother, father, I thought you two were enjoying your anniversary. Did something happen that will cut it short?"

"Not at all, dear," Moon shook her head and frowned, "We were just concerned about your wellbeing, that's all," Star's eyes widened, "Did anything happen while we were away?"

"I…yes, Marco was walking down the street and he was injured. I know you told me to keep away from him, but he was hurt and I offered to help him. I cleaned him up and he left,"

River hummed and Star slightly frowned before looking away, "Well, it's good to see you care about that hooligan enough to offer some help and that you won't lie to us about it, sweetheart," Star looked up in confusion, "We knew you wouldn't let anyone walk around with injuries and it's good to know you respect us enough to know you won't lie to us,"

"Yes father," Star spoke, barely above a whispered.

Marco walked through the front door and looked around and narrowed his eyes, "You two home!" hearing a loud bark followed by the sound of paws running down the stairs, Marco looked up and slightly smiled at the sight of Cerberus running down the stairs, "Hey Cerberus, where are mom and dad? Did they go out?' Cerberus continued to back as he circled around Marco's legs, "I guess I should let you out before you decide to piss on the couch and mom yells," opening the door again, Cerberus ran out of the house and Marco followed and watched as the puppy ran around the yard.

**I know these chapters have been following Star and Marco, but starting next chapter, things will begin to pick up some more. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait in this chapter. Enjoy. I'm also going to update growing soon, so to my faithful readers, keep an eye out for that.**

Star and her mother walked out of the house and over to the SUV. Looking up, Moon spotted the dark storm clouds rolling across the sky before she looked across the street and saw Marco stepping out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him before he began walking down the walkway, "Mother?"

Moon inhaled slowly and frowned, "Boy!" Star's eyes widened as Marco stopped and looked across the street with narrowed eyes, "It's going to rain, why not come with us? We'll give you a ride,"

Marco scoffed and shook his head, "Ride? You mean like last week when your dwarf of a husband refused to give me one and had me walk in that bad storm, even though we live on the same damn street?" Moon frowned as Star hung her head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take my chances with the weather," he turned and ran down the street in a hurry.

Moon inhaled slowly as Star looked at her mother in confusion, "Mother? Marco was right. Father refused to give him a ride home last week during that horrible storm an-"

"Well, Star, if you could take the time and tend to his injuries this past weekend without him acting like a brute then maybe there is some good in the boy and he just needs a little guidance," Moon climbed into the driver side of the SUV as her daughter climbed into the passenger side in a confused state, "But given our first impression with him, I suppose I can't blame him for refusing the offer,"

"Mother, Marco is right, father refused to offer him a ride last week during that heavy downpour, forcing him to walk in the rain and-" Moon looked up as Star frowned and lowered her head, "I'm sorry mother," Moon hummed and nodded before backing out of the driveway and drove down the street and Star stared out the window in silence.

Marco sat at a table in the library, earbuds in his ears and a book in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he twirled a pen in his hand. Seeing a hand waving in front of his face, he jumped and looked up to see Star sitting next to him. Groaning, Marco took the earbuds out and glared at her, "What? What is it? Why are you sneaking up on me and-"

"It looked like you could use some company," Marco groaned and shook his head before looking down at the book in front of him, "Marco, my mother offered you a ride to school an-"

"And I declined," Marco sighed as he leaned back and crossed his arms, "More importantly, why in the hell would your old lady offer me a ride to school when your old man forced me to walk in that mess last week? Your folks hate me, that's not a fucking secret," Star slightly frowned and shook her head, "Whatever, I don't have time for this," he stood up and Star watched as he turned and walked out of the library.

Moon and River sat at the table in the dining room of the Butterfly house, hardened expressions crossing their faces. River took a deep breath and shook his head and Moon looked up, "So…the boy declined a ride to school, even after you told him a storm was coming and he acted like-"

"Can you blame him, River?" Moon took a deep breath and shook her head, "His parents doing that to him and him finding out what his girlfriend and his friend were doing? True, him acting like a delinquent is uncalled for, but his parents putting money before their son is even worse,"

Moon crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair, "Perhaps the boy would appreciate a ride home from school during the storm. And I want you to try and get him to open up, River,"

"And how am I supposed to do that? The boy barely opened up to Star while she was tending to his injuries," River took a deep breath, "If that's what really happened to him, talking to anyone will be a problem and you know it,"

"If he refuses to talk, perhaps we can invite him on one of our family drives. Maybe a long drive will calm him down some and we'll see what happens after that," Moon suggested and River slightly nodded.

Star stood in the cafeteria and looked around and saw Marco sitting at a table in the corner by himself with his head down and earbuds in his ear. Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl began walking towards the table when a voice called to her, "Hey, Star Butterfly," looking back in confusion, she saw Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson sitting at a table a few feet behind her, "You don't have to spend time with that ass, you know where everything is so why are you-"

"If you must know, I am going to sit with him and keep him company," Star turned and walked away, leaving the four stunned in shock.

Sitting across from Marco, Star reached over and waved her hand in front of his face. Sighing, Marco took the earbuds out and leaned back with his arms crossed, "Is this going to be our greeting or something, girly? And I thought after I showed you around last week, you were going to avoid me like your parents said an-"

"I would like to talk to you some more," Star answered sweetly and Marco groaned as he looked out the window wit narrowed eyes, "Marco, my mother was willing to bring you to school this morning and-"

'The rain's coming, and it looks like it's going to be another bad one," Marco shook his head, "Don't you hate the rainy seasons? They're always so depressing, and yet, they can be helpful,"

"Marco…my father is picking me up after school and-"

"I'm not staying with you again," Marco looked back with narrowed eyes, "I stayed with you and your old man had me walk in the mess. I looked like a fucking drowned rat when I walked through the door and instead of worrying for their son, my folks yelled at me because my old lady had just finished mopping…she's a fucking nice lady, huh?"

"Marco…mother and father are…they…father will give you a ride after school," Marco hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "I'm positive my father will give you a ride home after school, but you have to believe me and stay until he gets here,"

Marco scoffed and shook his head, "Whatever, it's not like I have anything to lose if I wait," Star slightly frowned as Marco closed his eyes and placed the earbuds back in, "But if your old man refuses to give me a ride then I'm done waiting with you. I don't want to hear about your astraphobia or anything else for that matter," Star slightly nodded before she silently ate her lunch.

The students hurried out of the school as thunder lightly rumbled. Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson looked back and glared at Star and Marco standing by the door before they turned and continued to walk down the street.

Marco looked at Star and saw her placing the phone up to her ear and he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Some time has passed and Marco saw Star put her phone away and she looked up with a faint smile, "Marco, father said he will give you a ride home today," Marco crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before looking away, "Marco? Didn't you hear me? I said my father would-"

"I heard you," Marco saw the black SUV pull up in front of the school and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Now let's see if your old man was telling the truth or not," Star frowned and nodded before the two of them walked towards the vehicle.

Star climbed into the passenger side while Marco climbed into the back and River smiled at his daughter, "How was school, sweetheart?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking, father,"

River smiled and nodded before looking back at Marco and saw him crossing his arms and looking out the window, "Mar-"

"I'm not saying thanks," Marco looked up with narrowed eyes and Star frowned and shook her head as River inhaled slowly, "Why the sudden change of heart? Your wife offered me a ride this morning and now you offered me a ride. What the hell, man? Last week you told me to stay away from your daughter and now we're in the same car…that makes perfect sense,"

Marco rolled his eyes and looked out the window again, "Marco-"

"Star," Star looked at her father and frowned as River inhaled slowly before looking back, "Marco, my wife and I would like to talk to you on your next day off," Marco glanced over his shoulder before looking out the window, "You're not in any type of trouble, my boy, but we would like to speak to-"

"Not in trouble? Try telling that to my folks," Marco looked back and took a deep breath, "I'm sure those morons will believe it if someone else told them that," River sighed and shook his head before the SUV began pulling away from the school.

**And…enjoy this chapter…things will be picking up soon.**


End file.
